Bleed Me a Melody
by Moongoddess97
Summary: When he leaves.


**Disclaimer: I own Naruto. Seriously.**

**SIIIIKEEE. I wish upon a star but nope i do not.**

**Song- Radio by He is We. I love them so much. Go listen to them(:**

**Feedback when your done? **

**Bleed Me a Melody**

* * *

_He grew up just a little too fast_  
_Lost and needs it's on his past_

It wasn't fair, it just _wasn't_ fair. She can still remember it you know. Those two words. Two _fucking _heartless words.

Thank You.

* * *

Almost two a.m., deeper and deeper into night, the clock's hand ticking (it never stops).

The season's fall, not winter, no not yet. Just Fall. The middle season, the time where everything changes. The time of color and the time of shift. Briefly she muses the irony of the season. The fall of her heart, the leaves changing like the present. Inwardly she knows it won't end well. Inwardly, she doesn't _freaking_ care.

* * *

Maybe her heart has a built in compass. She just knew. Tonight, this night to the north, run and run fast. And dear boy, how hard she ran. Arms up, arms down, her legs cutting the freezing wind she sprints silently, heart beating , lungs gasping, she ran.

_Radio,_  
_Bleed me a melody_  
_That will make this boy cry_  
_Radio,_  
_Bleed me a melody_  
_That'll make him wonder why_  
_He was so cold_

* * *

She gets there early, before you even decided to leave. If that isn't a sign, what is? (But you wouldn't care)

She hears you walking up the road and her heart breaks just a little, only a little.

Silently you guys observe each other, you're shocked she's there and she sees it in your stance but you keep walking. You don't look back at her liquid emerald eyes. No, she won't hold you back.

She sees you stopping and hope and relief surges through her so fast you have no idea. But you don't care. (never)

"Sakura," the name rolls off your lips and her heart plunges.

Just one word and it's over, the connection lasting for just a second but she _knows_. You're already gone.

_Broken glass and a pretty face_  
_Silent morn full of hate_  
_Quiet face, silent mind_  
_Screaming for consequence_  
_Bleedin' for more_

She tries, tries oh so desperately and miserably. She promises love,joy, happiness yet how can she believe you to settle for this? How can you be happy with your brother still alive? Forgiving isn't your forte (But it's hers). She's too good, too pure and no, we're never meant to be.

* * *

She couldn't help but try. She_ couldn't_ just let him leave. Please, she's begging, don't leave me. And as she spills her heart, her truth subject to his whims, she knows it's futile. But she couldn't help but try.

Suddenly he's behind her and she can _smell_ him. It's a musky smoke scent with a hint of something else.

_ Sasuke. _

The warmth shocks her back and numbly she realizes it's **_cold_**. She shivers and wonders if it's his fault. But the thought leaves her fast after hearing those two words. Two cruel words.

"Thank You"

Something hits the back of her neck and the worlds turning dark, everything's falling down. Spinning and spinning the pain, the failure and the feeling of loss hits her hard like she's engulfed in icy cold water and she finds herself drowning,choking. She can't breathe.

_Sasuke._

If it wasn't still whole, she thinks her heart broke, but the world's still spinning and her heart still aching, and she wonders if she's dead. Fittingly one image burns in her mind.

There's a pink cherry blossom lying where _he_ used to stand. The petals crushed. The stem broken, it's life gone and beauty tarnished, tainted.

" You trampled over it. You _ruined _it." She screams. But he can't hear her.

The world stops spinning.

Blackness.

_Radio,_  
_Bleed me a melody_  
_That will make this boy cry_  
_Radio,_  
_Bleed me a melody_  
_That'll make him wonder why_  
_He was so cold_

* * *

The next morning tears are already streaming down her face when she wakes up. But she doesn't feel anything. She wonders if there's something wrong with her, but she thanks this numbness, cherishes it. (is this how you feel?)

They come back a week later, one almost died but she doesn't have the heart to know who. Her blond teammate looks at her with such pain, so _much_ pain. And she almost feels a twinge somewhere deep down, but she smothers it. Kills it. A fake smile enters her face.

She can see he's blaming himself, anguish clinging to those cerulean eyes. But its okay she tell hims, it's not your fault (mine). But he keeps talking and he won't stop and she's starting to feel something foreign ache in her chest again and its starting to hurt and she wants it, no _needs _it to stop.

"Shush" you tell him, "we'll get him next time." The lie escapes your mouth so easily and even you almost believe it. Almost. But the blonde boy in the hospital bed drinks it in, believes it, believes _**you**_.

"You're right!" he exclaims. And then he promises relentless searching for the boy (teammate) you love and he smiles so bright your eyes hurt and you feel like you want to cry again.

Foolish boy you muse, you'll die because of me. But here you are, promising your killer.

But you don't care, oh _god_ how you don't care.

And you can't seem to tell him no.

"Thank You" you whisper.

_Play him a song that reminds him_  
_Of a time when he wasn't tumbling down, down_  
_Tumbling down_

* * *

She walks out the door.


End file.
